


You Can Say No

by markipwiwer



Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Darkstache - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Tentacles, a/b/o dynamics, darks own aura fucks him with its smoke tentacles ok, just enough smut to keep the plot going, was it angst? Was it fluff? Who knows.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-08 08:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12860925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markipwiwer/pseuds/markipwiwer
Summary: Dark is an Omega and has some preconceived notions about what that means. And then Wilford happens. Because of course Wilford happens.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never written abo or darkstache before so please forgive me

Dark is an omega. One would think that with all that strength and power, being so calm cool and collected, he’d be a natural alpha. But no. Due to both Damien being an omega and Celine a Beta, it just turned out that the culmination of them both in a broken body was an omega with... slightly less instinctual needs. He rarely took hormone suppressants since his aura helped to distract the vast majority of alphas he came across, especially those who were human. And when he went into heat, his aura helped with that too. Sure, it wasn’t exactly the breeding and knotting and... ugh, bonding that other Omegas needed to get through a heat, but he had learned to control his aura to almost simulate a situation for himself. The aura had somewhat of a mind of its own, however. If Dark had been deliberately repressing his “needs” to take care of business and attend to his duties, he’d often find himself being lifted from his seat at his desk, bent over it by his own protruding tentacle-like limbs that looked like smoke but somehow felt almost like the real flesh he needed - no, wanted on occasion - and completely envelope him.

Getting fucked by ones own aura is an interesting experience. Knowing that the power that resides within you, that you usually have control over, is instead taking control over you and pushing itself into your mouth, your hole and wrapping itself around your cock... well, it was enough. He knew it was enough.

But if he didn’t put off his impulses, he’d settle down in his room, let the black void consume him and simulate a certain Alpha - the only Alpha he thought could EVER be worthy to even consider being claimed by - doing just that. Of course it wasn’t the real deal, and Dark although was in a great deal of denial about exactly which Alpha could even be close to his level, the aura knew better and compensated for Darks lack of acknowledgment thusly. And truly, in his darkest, most vulnerable moments, when the thought of living as an Omega plagued him the most, the scent of pink Cotten Candy and cheeky but endearing giggles would confront him and give him the closest thing he would ever get to a release. Dark would rather think of anything else, Christ, he’d even consider fantasising about Mark being some stupid knothead that just wanted to get his rocks off than think about that goofy, psychopathic, pink moustached fool.

But one day, that very same fool... ruined everything.

 

~

 

It wasn’t unlike Wilford to come back from an interview a little unhinged but after shooting his favourite crew member Jerry and him refusing to respond to or even give Wilford eye contact, he had a bit of a meltdown. Bim had considered making it company policy that every time Wilford shot someone and they didn’t respond, the rest of the crew would release balloons from the ceiling and drape big banners everywhere saying things like “Pranked!” or “Just A Joke!” so that their boss wouldn’t have a mental collapse every goddamn week on set. But the crew had threatened to go on strike for being forced to celebrate the death of a coworker, and Bim realised that that many balloons weren’t really in the budget anyway.

Now, sleeping with Jerry’s wife, that was no joke. Wilford, in his goofy yet very Alpha nature took a lot of weird pleasure from secretly mating with already claimed Omegas, especially those who were surprisingly willing. Wilford had a surprising charm to Omega mortals but never wanted to commit to one. It was much more mischievous that way. And not like there was any Omega who could keep up with him anyway, what with his supernatural powers and perfect aim.  
An affair with Jerry’s wife? Totally deliberate. But Jerry, lying on the floor, blood pooling around him and other cast members cowering in fear... now that wasn’t fun at all. If it’s all just a joke, they should be laughing. But they weren’t. And he didn’t know why. And he didn’t understand and he didn’t mean to and everything went into a blur and Bim had already called Dark on a Pink Alert: AKA Warfstache is about to lose his goddamn mind please help and just as William - no, Wilf - wait - Darks figure appeared, grabbed the shaking pink man and disappeared just as quickly in a cloud of black smoke.

Bim clapped his hands together to get the crew into attention so they could start... cleaning.

 

~

 

“It-it was an accident, I swear to God, Dark you have to believe me he was just... I mean come on I wouldn’t just... I don’t just murder people willy nilly like you, Darky, I take great thought and care in these matters but it just happened and-and...” Wilford was a blubbering mess on the floor of Darks office, usually completely sealed off from any and all egos but... Dark had just been torn from something else that had required his attention; his instincts. His heats were not that intense but however it was the only time he ever unraveled, even when by himself.

Dark didn’t even begin to take the time to let himself recover from his sexual, Cotten Candy haze and instead put all of his focus on comforting the real man, the real Alpha that... well, he wasn’t really sure who would take care of who in that situation but... the only being nonetheless that Dark cared about.

“It’s okay Wil, it’s all going to be okay, you just need a rest. I’m sure Dr. Iplier will make sure your friend is just fine. And why wouldn’t he be?” Dark lies through his teeth but he had to. Wilford was a mess, sat on his knees swaying and Dark was kneeling towards him endearingly. He had some... feelings towards the trigger happy idiot that were more prominent than he’d like but it didn’t matter right now. His brain, his gut, his instincts were telling him to be there for the mess that was his Alpha no matter what. Of course, he hadn’t actually been claimed but not a moment earlier a more shadowy version of the pink man had been telling Dark how much he loved him, while sinking his teeth in deeply, lapping the blood and his knot building inside Dark, ready to explode and breed. It was like a fever dream but Darks instincts didn’t care and now that man was in his arms and, without realising, with the guard of his aura down, he pulled the man in and embraced him. Hugged him tight and close to his chest. His scent glands activated without any effort or thought and gave off a comforting, almost enticing smell of dark chocolate and burning firewood. Wilford, who already had completely buried himself into Darks shoulder sobbing, shot back the second he got a whiff of Darks scent.  
“D-d-d...” Wilford found himself in a whirling state of emotions. Confusion, grief, and something close to arousal.  
“Dark. My name is Dark. It’s okay, Wilford.” Dark had seen this one too many times, Wilford going into shock thinking that Damien was still alive.  
“No, Dark, you’re... you’re an Omega.” And just as naturally as Dark had let his scent out, Wilford too exuded his, but deliberately. Dark wanted to protest, he was in heat, he couldn’t be found out now, but he’d let his guard down. And Wilford was an idiot, but he wasn’t completely oblivious. And as the shock of being found out almost cracked Darks own shell, his brain was instead drowning in the scent of cotton candy and gun powder, almost exactly the way his aura had simulated.   
A small, muffled moan escaped Darks lips and he immediately covered his mouth like a child who’d just sworn in front of its parents.  
“And you’re in heat.” Wilford sat there, still dumbfounded with his natural instinct of taking the Omega like a pit in his stomach, but far too curious and shocked and... hurt. For so long they only had each other and sometimes, that was still the case and yet Dark had never told him?

“Wilford, look, I don’t want this being made common knowledge. I’ve kept it hidden for a very good reason for a very long time and-“  
“Why did you keep it from me? You knew that Damien was MY Omega and here you are, standing in front of me like I’m just... just going to be fine with the fact that you never told me? How did I not figure this out myself already? It’s ridiculous, it’s...”  
Dark suddenly felt guilty. He knew he shouldn’t, but... he knew where Wilford had come from. Celine wasn’t like just another female Omega to steal, she was a Beta and he still loved her. And Damien... they had been bonded for years.   
Did Wilford remember? Dark couldn’t tell.

“Wilford, you know as well as I do that no knothead could ever claim me. No Alpha is ever going to be on my level-“  
“Except for me.” Wilford knew. Wilford knew that if there was any being on the planet who could keep up with an Omega like Dark, it was Warfstache himself.  
“Very fucking modest of you. Wil. Get out of my office.” Dark school off the senses. Dark, once again, suppressed his instinct to save face, but this time it wasn’t just hurting him physically. It was hurting his heart to turn away the man he... loved. Just because that man knew he loved him.  
What an idiot. 

 

~

 

A little side effect of Darks demonology is that because he aged a lot slower (if at all, he hadn’t really figured it out yet), his heat were longer than usual. Luckily they weren’t the sweaty, intense hellish few days that mortals had described, it was more like a week or so of constant frustrating sexual tension and a lot of hyper sensitivity to touch and... certain voices.  
Despite trying to keep to himself - in other words, locking himself in his room for five days straight - it didn’t stop people from passing by his door. Every time he heard or... smelled Wilfords scent go by, it was agonising. In the same aura-induced “relief” session, he’d fantasise both about being with the man, submitting to him and being only his forever, and completely beating the shit out of him for holding that kind of power over the darker ego. He tried to reassure himself that it was simply the people inside of him, tiny pieces of Damien and Celine that loved their old friend, that was the cause of his ridiculous affection. But regardless of the WHY, it was happening nonetheless. Sure, the sexual side of things was worsened when Dark was in heat but his feelings weren’t going to change once it was over. And he found that the more and more he neglected his feelings - especially now that the Alpha knew - everything was getting worse. He was starting to feel feverish, having a hard time concentrating on his work because his vision got blurry and all he could think of was that psychotic idiot. That beautiful idiot who was the only one who truly understood Dark, even a little bit, who had the same kinds of powers, who could maybe even teach Dark how to focus less on negative emotions and more on... positive ones. Even if they were a little erratic.  
But he couldn’t get out there and face the man. All Wilford would do is rub it in his face. That’s all he ever does when he has a so-called “victory” between the two of them. And admitting his feelings, admitting that yes, he was an Omega and that Wilford is indeed the only Alpha who Dark would ever consider being claimed by and that yes, that does mean Dark considers Wilford to be on at least a similar level... he’d lose all control. All power. He’d be a laughing stock to all of the egos. Wilford Warfstache not only being above Dark, but being above him because he fucked him into submission?  
Wilford would consider that a victory on his part and Dark would suddenly be the little tag along bitch that all Omegas eventually become.  
But... was Damien like that?  
Damien was Williams Omega, but... he doesn’t have any memories or even a vague feeling of Damien having been under Williams thumb. They were... equals.

Dark had given himself a headache and could feel his seat getting damp... was he, was that slick? Oh God, that had never happened before. He needed to use his aura and he needed it now.  
Taking no precautions, just a quick, simple fuck by ones own smoke tentacles...  
The aura knew better. Wilford, even more solid in form than before, cupped Darks cheek and Dark nuzzled into it willingly, tears starting to pool. He didn’t even need to be filled at this very moment. The smoke was gently wrapping itself around Darks cock, slowly, almost lovingly jerking him off. Darks knees completely gave out at the beautiful touch, giving in to the Omegas stereotype of no thinking, just feeling, but the figure of Wilford caught him. Dark gripped onto the smoky pink man for dear life as the Cotten candy and gunshot powder filled his lungs, took over his brain. And just as he was getting to the edge, moaning and sobbing into the figures chest, kissing at visible collarbone, just any sort of touch, the figure leaned in and spoke softly into his ear.  
There was a knocking sound in the background, like the void was manipulating space and time just for Dark, but in his haze he didn’t care. Not even a little bit.

The aura continued to pump at Darks cock, and it was inevitable now.  
The pink figure finally spoke.  
“You could be mine, but I’d be yours too Darky.”  
And Dark came with a pained cry, still being held in the fake Wilfords arms, trembling into him. That beautiful scent still overwhelmed him, but suddenly everything was washed away, the scent, the void, the smoky limbs, all caved and got sucked into nothingness. Dark, still not entirely sure what was happening, still in the afterglow of his explosive orgasm, only briefly saw the pink figure not staring at him, but staring at something else behind them both before itself evaporated and dropped Dark to the floor as he passed out.

 

~

 

“Dark? Daaarrkkk...” Dark heard that familiar, goofy voice. His heart jumped and he shot up.  
“Whoa, don’t sit up so fast, I still don’t know what’s wrong with you.” Dark felt his forehead being gently pushed back down to the pillows and as his eyes finally adjusted, of course. It was Wilford. Not sitting on a chair next to the bed, sitting on top of the covers with his legs crossed, surrounded by books about possession and Omega health care and doppelgängers and a lot of empty candy wrappers.  
“Wilford, what are you doing on my bed?” Dark was... confused. The aura figure didn’t show up unless he was having a “session” and this one seemed way too real.  
“Why, would you prefer I be in your bed?” Wilford smiles cheekily and immediately seemed to realise his mistake and dropped the goofy act.  
“I was worried about you. I hadn’t seen you in days after the... yknow. And the void was leaking out of your office doors and I thought maybe you were in trouble and I fought against it and you were being, like, held by another me, like identical! And you seemed really weak but before I could shoot at him he disappeared. Literally. It was really weird because you had no pants so I put some on you because I care about your privacy and then I brought you to bed because I didn’t know what else to do.” Wilford rambled on like he usually would when he shot someone. As if he felt somehow responsible. As far as he’d seen, HE had hurt Dark in some way without leaving any marks and worn him out to such a degree that he passed out.  
“Wilford, no, you don’t understand, I just...”  
“And there was no blood. None. Just... yogurt? I think? Now THAT was weird.”  
It occurred to Dark that despite Wilford being quite sexually active, knowing what cum would look like and, even more, knowing there was a possibility that Dark had feelings for him, he truly thought Dark was hurt. Not... the other scenario in which Darks aura pleasures its host in the form of Wilford.  
That was going to be difficult to explain.

“Wilford, if you were so concerned for my health then why didn’t you call Dr. Iplier?”  
“Because he’d know you were in heat. That scent hasn’t gone away, buddy. If anything it’s gotten worse. I mean, I don’t mean worse! I mean stronger, like... it’s a fine scent! Nothing to be embarrassed about, it’s just very... very overwhelming and I just didn’t want... I mean, especially when you reacted to me like that I didn’t want anyone else knowing without your permission.  
I mean... that’s kind of what I wanted to say first anyway.”  
Wilford went between rambling and gripping at the sheets on the bed as if to calm himself down and then talking very slowly, choosing his words carefully as if one wrong move would break Dark entirely.  
“Wilford...” Dark wanted to say something but couldn’t even find words to express his emotions. Shame, embarrassment, a lot of sexual frustration. But mostly, love.  
“No, Dark, I need to say this. I’m sorry I got angry for you not telling me about your status. I have no right to know what you are and neither does anyone else and if you don’t want to talk about it, that’s okay. You’re a weird Omega, I’m a weird Alpha! So I get it.” Wilford was trying to be comforting and apologetic and even though his words weren’t exactly coming oh in the best way they could be, he was getting his point across.  
“By weird I assume you mean you don’t want to claim and I don’t want... I mean. You know.” Dark suddenly felt his face flush as his words spilled out, basically screaming the “I’M AN INDEPENDENT OMEGA” stereotype.  
“Yeah, I know what you mean. And you clearly don’t know much about anything other than knothead and instincts and all that nonsense, do you, silly billy?” Wilford chuckled as if he knew something Dark didn’t. And what else was there to know? Omega were weak in everyone’s eyes and that was that.  
“Wilford, I’ve been an Omega for longer than most of the egos in his building have existed. I think I know what happens when an Alpha chooses-“  
“Dark. Stop it. You’re being gross. Alphas just... choosing? Just taking what they want? Those are called assholes, Darky, and they come in all shapes and sizes. And there’s a difference between claiming and... bonding. I mean, sure the physical stuff is the same but it’s... you don’t have to... you don’t belong to them.”  
Dark suddenly remembered what the figure had said and... how did it know? How did it know that not only was that Darks biggest fear about being with an Alpha, and how did Wilford almost replicate the exact same sentiment?  
“You claim someone you want to breed with. You bond with someone you... love. And want to be with. If you find someone you want to do all of those things with then jolly good! But Omegas get a choice. They’re-“  
Wilford hesitated and looked Dark straight in the eye, gentle putting his hand on the grey egos knee.  
“You are allowed to say no. You’re allowed to have a say. You wouldn’t be below me or anything ridiculous like that and you’d still be my boss. I mean, you don’t have to do anything at all.”  
Dark started tearing up and he looked down, feeling foolish that he had clearly thought so lowly of himself this entire time, for years even.  
“Actually, you might have to do SOMETHING. Your scent is... leaking a little bit. I’m having to spray the house down a fair bit so the others don’t notice.”  
Okay, that was fair. If he had been leaking slick earlier, of course he’d be getting whiffy.

“It’s only because I’ve been... neglecting my body and what it wants. My heats are never usually this bad.” Dark sighed as he started to get shaky again and Wilford gripped his sweaty hand.  
“Well, Darky, we’ve been friends for who knows how long. You’re... you are more than welcome to say no. But... if you want, I could possibly help. I mean, what are friends for right? No strings attached.” Wilford winked cheekily and it was honestly the most beautiful thing to see that kind of smile on that idiots face again.  
Dark nodded in agreement. No strings attached...  
At least for now.


	2. All Strings Attatched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s awkward. They’re hesitant. No strings attatched, Wilfords just helping his friend through a difficult heat. That’s it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this took a while to write.  
> I’m bad at smut. I write the way I talk and I talk very passionately and don’t shut up so uhhh there’s my excuse.  
> Hope you like it anyway

The two men stood apart in Darks room. Wilford was facing Dark, hands at his sides, the bed only a few feet behind him, and Dark was looking intently at his friend, soon to be lover, gripping the desk just behind him. His knuckles were white, his entire demeanour very tense and nervous. They had talked about this. They had talked at length about what Dark wants and needs, where to draw the line, even a safeword. Despite this being a very non-kinky situation, if Dark suddenly felt uncomfortable with everything he needed an out. But at this point, Darks hormones were raging. The scents of the Alpha and the Omega were incredibly strong in the room, almost overwhelming. Wilford was mentally restraining himself from getting off topic. Yes, he was going to fuck Dark into the mattress, but it wasn’t for love or breeding or anything like that. It was just to make Darks heat a little easier. He had to clear his head of any... romantic thoughts. So far he had been unsuccessful.  
Dark, too was restraining himself, but more so physically. He hadn’t really admitted his “feelings” towards the candy-brained murderer and he didn’t really want to, but... he was worried that his ridiculous Omega brain would betray him. He was already trying to hold back from pouncing onto the beautiful man before him, his scent of Cotten candy and gunpowder almost completely fogging his brain.  
The room was still and tense, no one was sure how to make the first move. They were both still completely dressed, Dark in his suit and tie, dress shoes and all, and Wilford in his pink suspenders and worn yellow shirt.

“Wilford...” Darks voice was low and slurred.  
“We can take it slow Dark. That’s fine.” Wilford stepped forward and reached for Darks hands, careful and caring.  
“I... know it’s probably the damn hormones but... I’m not so sure that I want to take it slowly.” Dark was choosing his words with great care. He wanted to say that every time he came he thought of Wilford, that he hadn’t been able to stop thinking about his scent, that his slick had gotten worse and he had a tendency to make a mess whenever he and Wilford talked about this “assistance”. But he didn’t want Wilford knowing. Not just yet.  
“I... I mean, okay, well, then let me just...” Wilford carefully took one of Darks hands so gently it was like Wilford was afraid he would break the demon.  
Wilford walked backwards, guiding Dark whose breath was shaky. In fact, his whole body was shaking and sweaty. Wilford assumed it was because Dark was nervous. But in actuality, Dark could barely keep himself calm from the excitement coursing through his body.  
Wilford sat down on the edge of the four poster bed and guided Dark ambiguously. Before he knew what he was even doing Dark had crawled up into Wilfords lap, straddling him and breathing heavily as their faces were inches apart.  
Wilford was almost surprised. He had seen this in other Omegas, but Dark, the cool powerful demon was... almost begging for contact. He could see it in the other mans eyes.  
Dark, fighting against every urge to be gentle, leaned in and kissed Wilford. It was a testing the waters kind of kiss. No tongue, not much movement, just lips pressed together for a few moments. Without thinking about it, as Dark broke the kiss to check if it was okay, Wilford wrapped his arms around Darks lower waist. Dark took that as a yes on the kissing.  
The second kiss was more intense, more passionate. Not only that, but Dark completely melted at his old friends touch, as if he’d never had human contact before. He could feel Wilford already getting hard, which was interesting and exactly what Dark needed. He needed something to grind against. He needed friction.  
And within a few minutes, the Omega demon and the Alpha psychopath were a horny entanglement of bodies. The only time Dark allowed himself to not be attached to Wilfords lips was when the human needed air, and then it was straight back in. Wilford was breathing very heavily, a small moan escaping here and there, not wanting Dark to know just how much he was enjoying having the demon basically rutting in his lap. Dark on the other hand didn’t care. He was growling and moaning and the vibrations of his deep voice sent shivers down Wilfords spine and made his cock twitch.  
“Dark, don’t get yourself too worked up, you won’t be able to OH-“ Wilford tried to let things last a little longer than they would at their current rate, but Dark suddenly kissed and sucked greedily at Wilfords neck while grinding deep and slow into him.  
Dark gave up all hope of holding back once he heard that sound and he had to get everything off of chest.  
“Wil... I have wanted you... CRAVED you... longer than you could possibly know...”, Dark spoke in between nibbles at Wilfords neck, jawline and ear.  
“Every time... I use my powers to get me through a heat... it always summons you. It knows I want you. It knows that I hate that I want you... but that look of yours... your scent... your EVERYTHING... has never failed to make cum so fucking hard... that every now and again I pass out...” Dark hadn’t meant to insinuate the incident that had started all of this. But Wilfords mind finally snapped into place.  
His emotions were overwhelming and not just because he had this beautiful, gorgeous grey ANGEL on top of him describing how he climaxes to the thought of him... because he felt exactly the same way. And maybe he could express it. Maybe.  
“Dark, I... I have so much I want to say but right now my priorities are I love you and I’m going to tear off these blasted clothes in a minute because I need to see you. I need to feel you. Please Dark, please...” Wilfords usual drawl accent was now lower and slower but somehow, there sounded like more mania in voice.  
Dark didn’t need to be asked twice. He frantically threw off his suit jacket and tried to unbutton his white shirt but ended up just ripping it instead. His typically perfect and pristine appearance, now just scattered on the floor. It was a pretty good metaphor for the whole situation, really.  
The demons grey chest was exposed and bare, and God Wilford had never seen anything quite as beautiful. He had unwrapped his arms from Dark to let him get undressed, at the same time pulling off his own suspenders and undoing his own shirt but letting it hang off of his shoulders. Wilford almost wrapped his arms around Dark again, just like before but he had to take a minute to admire... the red and blue outlines to his figure, his shape slightly blurred and distorted as if he was just a projection sitting right in Wilfords lap. But he reached out and no, it was flesh. Cool to the touch but still real and tangible. And just at Wilfords light touch, Darks shell cracked for just a moment. One figure staying cool and collected, the other holding Wilfords face in his hands, tasting him passionately. When Dark reformed, it was the latter. Wilford felt himself being pushed back by the sudden force of Darks aura as it assisted with removing Both Wilfords and Darks belts at the same time. Dark didn’t even register it happening, being so in the moment, still rutting desperately against the other man, but Wilford noticed. A smoky presence trying to undress you is something you definitely notice the first time around.  
“Da-Dark!” He shot up, the, panting demon still in his arms. Dark, noticing the aura interacting with the Alpha, panicked a little and willed it to leave the other man alone.  
“S-sorry, it kind of has a mind of its own, usually I have more control over it but my concentration isn’t exactly...” Dark tried to shake away the heat-induced fog in his brain but he wasn’t successful.  
“No no no, don’t be silly! It definitely has potential and, well, now that I’m aware of it I certainly won’t complain if it makes your experience better! Speaking of which...” Wilford trailed off as if suddenly having a stroke of genius and in one fluid motion, he grabbed Dark by his hips, threw him aside on the bed and immediately trapped the demon in between his arms, hovering over him and kissing, nipping and licking every part he could easily reach. Darks skin was on fire as he was being blissfully assaulted by the man above him, his ridiculously cute pink moustache constantly tickling him. He almost had the urge to laugh but then Wilford was grinding against him again, teasing him, barely giving him the friction he so desperately needed and then taking it away again. He was getting so built up, he needed to be fucked. He NEEDED it. He was willing to admit that.  
“Wilford, Wil, please...” Darks voice was pleading and Wilford smirked between kisses, proud that he was clearly doing his job right.  
“Yes my darling?” Came the reply, cheekily in between a hickey right on Darks collarbone.  
“I think I need you inside me.” Dark didn’t really think it, he knew it.  
“Well we have to get rid of these first!” Wilford tugged at Darks dress pants, grabbing the underwear beneath it and pulling it straight off. Before throwing it to the ground, he paused, inspecting the pants, not even looking at Dark.  
“Dark, these are VERY sticky.”  
“Yes Wilford, it’s called slick.”  
“Yeah I know, but... there’s an awful lot more than usual.” Wilford was genuinely shocked but finally looked down at Darks figure, now completely naked.  
“Oh bully...” he murmured under his breath and Darks heart skipped a beat. He was completely hard, there no doubt about it, and now his cock was exposed to the air, making him even more sensitive. The slick between his legs wasn’t helping and he could already feel a wet patch forming on the linen below them.  
The both of them were still for a moment, Wilford in some sort of grace, admiring the demon and Dark praying for any touch or relief. When that didn’t happen, he piped up.  
“Oh for Christ’s sake Warfstache, just fuck me already!”  
Wilford snapped out of his supposed trance and chuckled, going to remove his own pants but finding that Darks aura was already taking care of things.  
“Whatever you say, you little scamp...” Wilford chuckled and knowing that Dark didn’t exactly need preparation, he grabbed one leg, slinging it over his shoulder to get a better angle and lined up.  
There was a moment of hesitation.  
“Safeword?” Wilford, the Alpha who deliberately slept with other people’s Omegas just to prove that he could, asked the only Omega he truly cared about.  
“Pink. Got it. Please fuck me.” Dark said in the most calm and polite way he could muster when he was gripping at the bedsheets, sweating, leaking slick onto the bed.  
Wilford chuckled and slowly but firmly pushed at the demons opening. It wasn’t exactly difficult, his Omega hormones had prepared him for this. As he pushed his cock further in, he could feel the heat and the slick and the beautiful sensation of just being inside the one he loved. He gasped audibly, trying not to be too loud about his pleasure but Dark didn’t hold back. A deep, rumbling moan escaped him as he realised that Wilford was quite a bit bigger than his aura had estimated. He didn’t consider this to be an issue.  
Wilford was completely sheathed, right up to the hilt and both men stayed there, panting, getting used to the feeling of each other. And then Wilford moved. And he was moving inside of Dark and it was perfect and Dark could do nothing but lay there completely blissed out as if everything he ever worked for, any hatred he held, it didn’t matter because Wilford was here and he was truly making love to him and nothing else mattered.  
Wilfords pace was slow and deliberate, concentrating on the way Darks form twitched and blurred out for brief moments here and there. And then he looked at Darks face and it was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen, loving, wanting, red and blue aura flickering and Wilford couldn’t help himself. Without pulling out, he unhooked Darks leg from his shoulder, pushing it aside so he could lean down and kiss this wonderful being. He tasted this demon he’d shared so many years with, this love-hate relationship constantly bouncing back and forth, but now, it was just love. And they both knew it wasn’t just the hormones talking, they were in sync. They were connected in a similar way that Damien and Celine were inside Darks very being, in his consciousness, but it was better. Because it wasn’t forced and this time around, it was love that was keeping them stable and together and connected, not out of a mutual hate.  
As Dark was about to request it, feeling more than just a feeling of adoration building up inside of him, Wilford quickened his pace as if reading his mind. In reality Darks moaning had simply gotten louder and it was pretty hard to ignore a two-toned demon moan. Wilford pinned his lover to the bed with his hand on a shoulder to get more leverage and making sure Dark stayed in place. Leaning down to kiss the man again and again, bringing some much needed friction to Darks aching, neglected cock. Even just the heat of Wilfords stomach drove Dark much closer to the brink much faster. His shell started to crack and instead of just two-toned, it was truly Damien and Celine screaming out Wilfords name and his form was switching between his back arching and his back less arched with cum between the both of them and he climaxed and Wilford felt everything tighten around him, almost pulsating because of the form switching constantly and he was growing bigger very quickly and Dark was cussing from the sudden enlargement while half of his form was still cumming hard and that was it, he was being knotted. He felt Wilfords heat releasing inside of him, load after load, and somewhere, almost as if in the distance Dark heard his name being called by the man he loved, his Alpha, in totally ecstasy. Finally, finally there was calm. And neither of them could move, nor did they want to. Darks form slowly melted together, cum on his and Wilfords stomach but neither of them cared.   
And Wilford gently pressed his forehead to the other beings, his smile wider than ever. Darks vision finally focused and the sight in front of him was nothing but flawless. Sweaty and panting and disheveled and flawless. Dark mustered the energy to lift his head and kiss the man. Similar to their first kiss, simple, a press of the lips. But it meant something different now and they both knew it.

“By the way, I love you too.” The Omegas voice was raspy and breathless but it was happy. He was content.  
And Wilford burst into laughter, not his usual manic, sad laughter that shut out the bad memories and covered up his broken mind. It was like a child’s laughter, purely joyous and fun and happy because there is nothing to be worried about right now, in this moment. Dark loves him and God he LOVES Dark and everything else they can figure out later, together. Dark smiled endearingly up at the beautiful, psychopathic, pink moustached man, barely realising he was still inside of him. How could he not love his man? Why had it taken a mutual agreement between them as Alpha and Omega with no strings attached to make him realise he wanted every string he could possibly have attached.

“No jokes here, Wil.”

**Author's Note:**

> Have you got an idea or a request for a fic? Come shoot me a message at markipwiwer.tumblr.com!
> 
> If you like what I do, please consider supporting me at www.ko-fi.com/markipwiwer!


End file.
